lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Bowling For Soup
Bowling for Soup is an American rock band who originally formed in Wichita Falls, Texas in 1994. Now based in Denton, Texas, the band is best known for their single] "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" (a 2003 Grammy Award nominee) "Almost", "High School Never Ends", and "1985". History Bowling for Soup was formed in Wichita Falls, TX in 1994 by Jaret Reddick (vocals, guitar), Erik Chandler (bass, vocals), Chris Burney (guitar, vocals) and Lance Morril (drums, vocals). Morril left the band in 1998 (on good terms) and was replaced by Gary Wiseman of Gary and the Wisemen. The band's name was derived from a comedy act by Steve Martin.http://www.bowlingforsoup.com/bio.html In 1998, the band relocated to Denton, Texas and recorded their first studio album Rock on Honorable Ones!! (a reference to S.H. Rider's motto "ROHO"--Ride On Honorable Ones) in 1998 for Denton music label FFROE. Bowling for Soup released their second studio album, Tell Me When to Whoa!, through FFROE later that year. The album sold over 10,000 copies, prompting Jive Records to sign the band. Let's Do It for Johnny! , Bowling for Soup's major label debut, was released on Jive in 2000. The album mostly contained re-recordings of their previous material, but it also contained a few new tracks and a cover of Bryan Adams' song "Summer of '69." Bowling for Soup - Virgin Radio The band also sings the theme song to Disney Channel Original Series Phineas and Ferb. 2002: Drunk Enough to Dance Drunk Enough to Dance is Bowling for Soup's second album with Jive Records, released August 6, 2002. It was recorded at Tree Sound Studios and Sonica Recording in Atlanta and Big Time Audio in Dallas, Texas. One of the album's singles, (the other single was called Emily) "Girl All The Bad Guys Want", was nominated for a Grammy Award in 2003 in the "Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal" category. A re-release in 2003 added "Punk Rock 101", a cover of 80s new wave band A Flock of Seagulls' "I Ran (So Far Away)", and "Star Song". An acoustic version of the song "Belgium" exists at the end of the album, as well as at the very end of the initial release. The cover of "I Ran (So Far Away)" was used as the opening theme song of the anime television show Knights of the Zodiac in North America. 2004: A Hangover You Don't Deserve A Hangover You Don't Deserve followed two years later, and has become the band's only top 40 album. Sales of the album were driven in large part by the radio airplay of the single "1985", a song written by the band SR-71. Mitch Allan, lead singer of SR-71, contributed background vocals to the song and also appeared in the music video. "1985" became Bowling for Soup's biggest hit in the US, reaching #23 on the Billboard Hot 100. A second single from A Hangover You Don't Deserve, titled "Almost", charted at #100 on the UK Singles Chart, #46 on the US Top 100, and #23 on US Pop 100. Ohio, better known as "Come Back to Texas", was also released as a radio single in the US, but was not as popular as "1985" or "Almost", reaching only #59 on the US Pop 100. Bowling For Soup appeared briefly in the 2005 film "Cursed". They appear at the start of the film, playing the song "Li'l Red Riding Hood". Bowling for Soup Goes to the Movies, a compilation album of cover songs and contributions to movie soundtracks, was released by the band in 2005. Later that year, Jaret Reddick and Chris Burney made several appearances on VH1's "I Love the '90s: Part Deux". 2005: StarJam They went on the Star 102.1 StarJam tour with Simple Plan in 2005 and were the opening act. Performing "Almost", "Trucker Hat", "Girl All the Bad Guys Want", "1985", "Punk Rock 101", "I Melt With You", and more. Their cover version of Modern English's I Melt With You was used in the Disney movie Sky High and was also on the movie's soundtrack. A music video of the song was made for the movie, was aired on Disney Channel and can be found on the movie's dvd. 2006: The Great Burrito Extortion Case Following the release of their covers album, Bowling for Soup spent most of 2006 readying their seventh studio album, entitled The Great Burrito Extortion Case, which was released on November 7, 2006. They released the first single off of that album, "High School Never Ends", to iTunes on September 19, 2006. The UK release of the album was February 5, 2007. Bowling for Soup has confirmed that they will begin recording an 8th album in early 2008, which is hoped to be released before 2009.http://www.agrecords.co.uk/news/bowling_for_soup_exclusive_tour_dates.html (Jaret mentioned that the album would be released March 2009 at the July 9, 2008 gig at Lincoln's Engine Shed) It has become a running gag in Bowling for Soup's music videos to feature previous songs of their's as an introduction for the video. This can be seen in "Girl All the Bad Guys Want", "Emily," and "High School Never Ends," which each feature music for "The Bitch Song," "Girl All the Bad Guys Want," and "1985" respectively. 2007: DirecTV and Download Festival 2007 Bowling for Soup produced an hour-long special that airs on DirecTV's concert series and made an appearance at the Download Festival at Donnington Park, England. 2008: Bowling for Soup: Live and Very Attractive The band's first live DVD, filmed over the course of the UK Get Happy Tour October 2007, premiered at the AFI Dallas International Film Festival. Advanced screenings took place on March 31 and April 2, with the DVD being released in the summer. The release date for the two disk uncensored, and the single disk censored edition for the UK is set to be the 7th of July. There is currently a limited edition pre-order deal for the DVD which includes a T-shirt, drinks mug, exclusive poster and more besides the DVD. Jaret sang lead vocals and Erik sang backing vocals for the song "Endless Possibility" for the video game Sonic Unleashed. The band sings the theme song to Disney Channel Original Series Phineas and Ferb. 2009: Sorry For Partyin' On January 20, 2009, Jaret released a video onto the web via their Myspace page and both Youtube accounts about their new album. According to him, the band's tenth full length album is set to be released in August or September 2009 Bowling For Soup SXSW 09 Interview Music Video on Roxwel/ref>, and that the band has very recently started recording. He has released the name of the album, saying that it is to be titled Sorry for Partyin'. The video was the first of a few that will be released during the recording process of the album. Also in one of their youtube and myspace videos you can hear part of one of the songs on the album called "I Don't Wish You Were Dead Anymore".http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=dX2FvIBKYvc&feature=channel_page Two more songs were revealed on the bands website called "I Can’t Stand L.A" and "America (Wake Up Amy)." Another song is called "Choke." On February 25th, Jaret Reddick posted a blog on Myspace announcing they were almost out of the studio and the album would be released soon. The Get Happy Tour Bowling for Soup toured the USA over the summer and autumn of 2006 with the Get Happy Tour. This was followed by a UK tour in early February 2007. Coinciding with this UK tour was the UK release of "High School Never Ends". The tour included Bowling for Soup as main headliners, Wheatus, Son of Dork and Army of Freshmen on the 12 date trek, which concluded at Hammersmith Palais in London, on the 18th February. Bowling for Soup confirmed during the Get Happy Tour that they would be performing another tour of the UK in October 2007, called the Get Happy Tour 2, also gracing the USA over the summer and featuring support acts Melee, Quietdrive, and Army of Freshmen. The UK tour bands were confirmed at the Download Festival (Army Of Freshmen who played in the morning announced it first, and Bowling for Soup announced it later that afternoon), along with the line-up in Kerrang! on an advertisement poster for the new tour. The line up consisted of Bowling for Soup, Bloodhound Gang, Zebrahead and Army of Freshmen. On September 25, 2007 it was announced in the official Bowling for Soup forums that "When We Die" would be released as a download only single in the UK on the 22nd October 2007. Following this, the music video was added to the Kerrang television playlist, and has also been played on Scuzz TV. Associations The members of Bowling for Soup are good friends with the band SR-71. In fact, Bowling for Soup's hit song "1985" was originally written by SR-71's Mitch Allan. According to Reddick, Allen showed the song to him and instructed him to take it as his own, as it seemed more of a Bowling for Soup song than an SR-71 song. Bowling For Soup are also good friends with the members Army of Freshmen. In the video for "High School Never Ends" the boy clapping can be seen wearing an Army of Freshmen t-shirt, and Army of Freshmen themselves can be seen as part of the BHS Marching Band. Reddick also does guest vocals on four tracks on Army of Freshmen's album 'Under the Radar'. In 2003, fellow Texan punk rockers Junior opened for Bowling for Soup when they played the club Trees in Deep Ellum. Reddick later co-wrote the song "She's So Amazing" for the band's album Are We Famous Yet?, and lends vocals as well. The Irish pop rock singer Lesley Roy lend her vocals for Bowling for Soup's song "Much More Beautiful Person" from the The Great Burrito Extortion Case album. Both Roy and Bowling for Soup are assigned to the same record label. Reddick is friends with MC Lars. Reddick has lend his vocals for MC Lars' single "Download This Song", and MC Lars is also apart of Reddick's label Crappy Records. In 2001, Bowling for Soup wrote and performed the theme song for the Nickelodeon movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The TV Series uses the lyrics but used another band to record its theme. Bowling for Soup also performed the theme "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" for the Disney Channel cartoon Phineas and Ferb, Reddick stars in the episode "Dude We're Getting The Band Back Together" where he is the lead singer of a fictional band called "Love Handel". On Cartoon Network, Reddick and Erik Chandler both played an acoustic show in 2006. And in August 2008 Reddick and Chandler filmed an exclusive video for Total Guitar magazine in the UK called "How To Write A Song In 5 Minutes." The video can be seen here. In 2008, Reddick teamed up with SEGA to work on the theme song for Sonic Unleashed, entitled "Endless Possibility". New Zealand band 48May ran into legal issues and decided to take their song "Leather and Tattoos" off their debut album. The album was replaced with a "tour edition" of the CD with the questionable song missing. The melody was very similar to Punk Rock 101. Members Current members *Jaret Reddick - lead vocals, rhythm guitar *Erik Chandler - bass, backing vocals *Chris Burney - lead guitar, backing vocals *Gary Wiseman - drums (1998-present) Former members *Lance Morrill - drums, backing vocals (1994-1998) In Concert Bowling for Soup never prepares a set list. In 2007, Jaret said they decide what to play as the show progresses. "It's been that way for 13 years," meaning that they've done it for as long as they've been a band. The band now often plays a cover of The Ramones song "I Wanna Be Sedated" replacing the word "sedated" with "naked," similar to the Screeching Weasel song "I Wanna Be Naked". They have played this at the first UK Get Happy tour and Download Festival in the UK. Bowling for Soup has also been known to perform Fergie's "London Bridge", sometimes as part of a medley, also with "Enter Sandman" by Metallica. Bowling for Soup has covered the Britney Spears hit song "…Baby One More Time" during live performances. Now a studio version appears on Bowling for Soup Goes to the Movies, and the movie Freaky Friday. Bowling for Soup has also been known to play a pop-punk version of Johnny Cash's "Ring of Fire" and Surrender by Cheap Trick as an encore to their show. Chris has a front tooth that was knocked out and at a Playland concert (Rye, NY) August 9, 2007 the band decided to call the prosthetic tooth in its place, "Byron." Other choices included "Bartholomew" and "Stevie." And during slow periods on tour, the band passes time by playing washers. Discography :Main article: Bowling for Soup discography Studio albums * 1995: Bowling for Soup * 1996: Cell Mates * 1998: Rock on Honorable Ones!! * 2000: Let's Do It for Johnny! * 2002: Drunk Enough to Dance * 2004: A Hangover You Don't Deserve * 2006: The Great Burrito Extortion Case References External links * Official web site * Bowling for Soup at MySpace * Burning Stars Interview with Jaret - 2002 * Mag.Rock.Com interview with BFS 2007 * Up-Load UK Interview 2006 *Interview at OneMetal *joint audio interview with Army of Freshman and Bowling for Soup on the UK get happy tour 2007 Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia